Blackmail
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: What happens when Rachel gets blackmailed into joining vocal adrenaline? How will the New Directions take it? This is a finchel story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so this is the first chapter in my new story blackmail. It takes place at the beginning of season 3 before there were any trouble-tones. Please please please review and tell me if I should continue this or not. Review!

It was a normal afternoon when Rachel was leaving school to go to Finn's house. Rachel loved thinking about her future with Finn. Whenever she thought about him she got this happy bubbly feeling inside that no matter what she did wouldn't go away.

Rachel was caught up thinking about Finn when she ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Um excuse me do I know you?" Rachel said to the strangely familiar man standing in front of her.

"No but I know you. Hello Rachel Berry my name is Richard Hoffman the new Vocal Adrenaline director and I am here to invite you into Vocal Adrenaline."

"Uh as flattering as that is I'm gonna have to say no." Rachel said starting to walk away.

"May I ask why?" Richard asked confusedly.

"Well my allegiance Is with the New Directions and your guys' style just doesn't work for me."

"But think about it this way with you on our team it would be a guaranteed win for us since we lost Sunshine Corazon. Right now it could go either way either New Directions could win or the more likely option Vocal Adrenaline." Richard said very smugly.

"Sorry the answer is still no." Rachel said trying to walk away but Richard

kept blocking her path.

"What if I told you that Jesse St. James has to retake some classes at Carmel so he's back with Vocal Adrenaline." Richard said so surely that Rachel would come upon hearing this.

"That just makes my answer even easier. I will most definitely not be coming to Vocal Adrenaline. Not that I was going to before or anything."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Rachel." Richard said pulling something out of his bag.

"Come to what?" Rachel said getting nervous.

"This." Richard said holding out a photo to Rachel that made her face fall and turn into a look of horror.

"Where did you get this!" Rachel yelled angrily.

"Let's just say I have my sources. So what do you say Rachel are you in?"

"I guess I don't really have an option do I?" Rachel said sighing in defeat.

Rachel's POV: What am I going to tell the new directions or even Finn. Oh no Finn is going to hate me for this. I can already tell that things won't be pretty when they find out.

A/N: Tell me if this is a good idea or not. Also for those of you who are reading this for the finchel there will be plenty of it coming up. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't get much feedback last time so I'm not sure if anyone likes this story. So I want at least 5 reviews this time before I continue. Tell me what you like and don't like please.

Rachel's POV:

Time for my last glee club with the New Directions. I don't know what I'm going to tell them. I don't want to tell them about the blackmail but I can't have them hating me. But once they find out what I did they probably will hate me anyway. Although most of them hate me already so I have nothing to lose I guess.

End of Rachel's POV:

"Hey babe you ready?" Finn said putting his arm around Rachel.

"Yeah but before we go I uh I need to tell you something ." Rachel said uneasily.

"Okay what is it?"

"Well this isn't easy to say but I'm transferring to Carmel to be in Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel couldn't bring herself to say that she was being blackmailed and what she was being blackmailed with.

Finn stopped in his tracks after she said this.

"You're transferring to be in Vocal Adrenaline? Are you crazy? Wait a sec are you transferring because Jesse came back is that it do you still have feelings for him?" Finn was getting worried.

"No no Finn just believe me when I say that you don't want to know the real reason."

"You can tell me anything rach."

"No Finn you're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you rach I don't care what you did I will still love you."

"Okay well last year before we got back together I was so lonely I just needed someone to hold me. So I ran into this really conceded and jerky jock and he asked me what was wrong so I told him about everything that had happened with us and we got completely wasted. So when we got to the hotel he decided to take me to we took some pictures." Rachel couldn't look him in the eyes at this point.

"What kind of pictures?" Finn was sort of confused right now.

"We took some extremely pornographic pictures." The petite brunette couldn't hold her tears in any more.

"Rach why are you crying?" Finn was beyond concerned for his fiance now.

"Because that isn't all that happened I almost lost my virginity to him but I stopped it before it went any further and I ran out of there."

"Well I don't understand rach why don't you just let these pictures get out it will die down eventually."

"Because Finn these pictures are so terrible that if any college saw them they wouldn't let me into their school." Rachel was half crying now.

"Wow rach I'm glad you told me but to be clear you didn't have sex with the pervy teacher right?" Finn hated asking but he had to be sure.

"Right."

"Okay babe I'm not mad but since you're transferring I need you to promise me something."

"Yeah anything."

"We won't break up or let our school rivalry get the best of us."

"Of course Finn I promise."

"Okay let's go tell them."

"Alright let's get it over with."

A/N: Alright so I hope you like where this is going and I promise you that it will get better just bare with me here. Remember I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that some things in this story are not realistic so I want to clear something up I didn't mean to write teacher. When Finn asks if she slept with him I meant to write guy I honestly don't know where teacher came from. Review please!

"Finn I-I can't do this." Rachel said trying to walk away from the choir room.

"Relax babe you're gonna be okay, just breathe." Finn said as he guided her towards the choir room.

As they entered the choir room everyone looked shocked that Rachel Berry was actually late.

"Rachel, Finn glad you could make it take a seat please." Mr. Shue said gesturing to the chairs.

"Actually Mr. Shue I have an announcement to make."

"Okay then take it away Rachel."

"Well there really is no way to say this so I'm just going to say it, I am transferring to Carmel to be in Vocal Adrenaline."

For once after Rachel spoke everyone was speechless. They just looked at her wide eyed as if she were a ghost.

"Now believe me when I say that this is not my choice. I do have my reasons buy they are personal and I would prefer to keep them to myself. I wish you all the best of luck at competitions and may the best show choir win."

"When are you transferring?" Quinn was the only one able to even get out four words.

"Today is my last day." Rachel felt the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Wow this certainly is a surprise Rachel, do you think that maybe you could sing one more song for us." Mr. Shue said just as shocked as everyone else.

"Of course."

Rachel decided to sing a song that would bring back many memories. The first notes for 'Don't rain on my parade' came out and Rachel hit every note with precision and left everyone speechless.

"I think I better go." Rachel said feeling herself get emotional.

"I should probably go with her to make sure she's okay." Finn said following Rachel.

"What are we supposed to do now?" said Kurt.

This question was the question on everyones mind so no one knew how to answer it.

"Why do you actually think she left?" said puck.

This question as well was on everyones mind.

"I don't know but I am going to get to the bottom of this. Come on Brit, let's go talk to Rachel." Santana said taking the same path as Finn and Rachel.

"Wait a second Santana did you just say Rachel." Puck asked very surprised by the Latina.

"Yeah that's her name isn't it." Santana said in a condesending tone.

"Well yeah it's just that you don't usually call her Rachel, usually it's more along the lines of: man hands, stubbles, hobbit, Rupaul that sort of thing." answered Artie.

"Well I can't help but feel that maybe the way we've been treating her has something to do with it and if we lose to them I don't want to be the blame." Santana said before she left.

"What do we do now?" asked Tina.

"Well we have a lot of work to do since we just lost one of our most valuable team members. So let's get to it." Mr. Shue said trying to focus on to something else beside Rachel leaving.

A/N: I have a lot planned for next chapter. Also I'm going to be introducing a new character next chapter. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright so to be honest I was a little disappointed my the amount of reviews I got. Please let me know if you guys like where I'm taking this. Review!

"Rach! Rachel wait up!" Finn yelled trying to catch up to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would be that hard to say goodbye. They probably all hate me." Rachel said with tears pouring out her eyes.

"Rachel who cares what they think, especially you because the Rachel I know doesn't care what other people think and that is one of the things I love most about her." Finn said pushing some hair out of Rachel's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really you are the best person I know and truly my better half."

"They probably all think I'm a selfish bitch."

"That's not true." said a voice from far out in the parking lot.

"Santana? What are you doing? Are you about to beat me up because I don't think even Finn could hold you back."

"Relax Berry, I'm just here to talk you out of leaving."

"Santana-."

"No let me talk look I know I am usually a total bitch to you even though you haven't really done anything to me except of course steal solos, and talk about how talented you are. But that's not the point the point is I'm sorry and please don't leave because of me because there is no way we can win without you. And even though I hate to admit it I would miss you so please don't leave."

"Santana as nice as it is to hear that not everyone hates me but that's not the reason I'm leaving."

"Then what is?"

"I don't know if I can tell you." Rachel said nervously playing with her hands and looking at the floor.

"Berry, I just spilled my Heath out about how I really feel about you and that actually hurt a little now unless you want me to kick your sweet ass back in there I suggest you tell me why you are transferring."

Rachel told Santana the story about the threat from the Vocal Adrenaline director and what happened with the jock and by the end Santana had an odd look of interest and anger written on her face.

"I don't know whether to be impressed that you almost had a one night stand. Or be pissed off that the director of the cheesiest show choir ever threatened you with private pictures of you."

"Santana you have to promise not to tell anyone about this because if you do my future could be in jeopardy.

"Calm down drama queen I won't tell anyone, and judging by the way Finn is drooling and there is no food near by and the way he is staring at you I think I should go." Santana said glaring at Finn who was staring at Rachel and drooling.

Meanwhile in the choir room:

"We suck!" Puck shouted as he kicked a chair.

"No guys you just need a confidence boost." Mr. Shue said trying to cheer everyone up.

"May I be of some assistance?" a figure in the doorway said as she stepped in.

A/N: I really like this chapter because I would love Santana and Rachel to have a heart to heart. Anyway I probably won't update til tomorrow but review and tell me what you liked and didn't like also what you want to see and don't want to see. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am reupdating this chapter since the last one got cut off. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. So in this chapter I am adding a new character. Review!

"Uh can I help you." Mr. Shue asked the stranger nicely.

"No but I can help you my name is Christina Erikson and I heard that your little star left."

Before anyone said anything they were trying to take in Christina's look. She had long light brown hair she was somewhat pretty. But her clothes they didn't even think it was possible but they are worse than Rachel's.

It was basically rachel's look but she just didn't pull it off as well Rachel did. She is pretty much a Rachel clone.

After a long awkward silence Blaine decided to speak up.

"Yes one of our best singers left for vocal adrenaline."

"That is what I thought well since you lost your best allow me to fill the spot with my amazing talent." she said walking over to the piano to whisper something in Brad's ear.

The first notes of 'on my own' came out and everybody just froze because they remembered this is the one and only Rachel Berry's audition song.

Finn's POV: I really don't want to go back to glee club it won't be the same without Rachel. But now that vocal adrenaline has rachel they are even stronger than before so we have to work even harder. Wait is that on my own. No it can't be the only person even brave enough to sing that is Rachel. As I got closer to the door I saw someone that I didn't recognize the hell does this bitch think she is trying to be like Rachel I mean it's obvious she is trying to look like her just look at her clothes and she is trying to sing Rachel's first song she ever sang for .

End of Finn's POV:

The same thought was on everyones mind she is not nearly as good as Rachel.

"So were you auditioning for glee club?" asked hoping the answer was no.

"Well of course I was." she said as if it was so obvious.

Mr. Shue knew he couldn't just reject her because even sugar ended up getting in.

"Okay well welcome to New Directions." Mr. Shue said with a sigh.

"Yay!" She said jumping up and down with a squeal.

The next day at Carmel high:

Rachel decided that since it was a new school it was a new start so instead of her usual clothes that resembled a toddlers wardrobe she went with something from Santana's closet so she knew all eyes were on her.

"Excuse me are you new." asked a cheerleader who was standing next to another cheerleader who just seemed to be a follower.

"Yes I actually am." Rachel asked thinking that a slushie or an insult was coming her way.

"Well hi my name is Hailey and this is my friend Lauren."

"Hi my name is Rachel."

"So did you just move to Lima or..."

"No actually I transferred from McKinley to be in vocal Adrenaline."

After this was said a look of disgust was on Hailey's face.

"Well I guess if anyone could pull that off it would be you. But I was just wondering if maybe you would be interested in being a cheerleader.

"Me a-a cheerleader." Rachel said with extreme shock on her face.

"Of course you are like super pretty and if you were invited into vocal adrenaline you must be good. So what do ya say."

"Sure when are tryouts?"

"This afternoon however I suggest you eat with us today because the people in vocal adrenaline are just weird." Hailey saiid wrinkling her nose at the end.

"Okay." Rachel said as she linked arms with hailey and Lauren and walked away.

A/N:So what did you think was good or not so much. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Review!

Cheerleading tryouts:

"Alright Rachel good luck!" Hailey said as Rachel prepared to tryout.

"Rachel Berry" the coach said which was Rachel's cue to go on.

Everyone was very impressed with Rachel's routine. Rachel did not even know she could do half of that stuff.

"Wow all I can say is go get a uniform." The coach said pointing to the table where the uniforms were.

"Really I'm on the squad?" Rachel said with disbelief.

"Of course and by the way I think you are a natural born leader and your routine was very impressive."

"Eeeeeh." Rachel squealed over to Hailey and Lauren.

Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal:

"Uh hi." Rachel said walking in very awkwardly.

"Hello Rachel welcome to Vocal adrenaline." Richard Hoffman the director said shaking Rachel's hand.

"So where is everyone?" Rachel said confused as to why she was the only one here.

"Oh they are all at dance rehearsal because they are pretty much just background dancers. You and Jesse are the two leads you guys will have dance rehearsal at a separate time from everyone else because you guys are simply the best."

"So where is Jesse than?"

"Well as you probably know Jesse is quite the diva so since he went to college for like three months he's decided he's better than everyone so he requires spa time before rehearsal."

"Of course he does." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

30 minutes later:

"Where is he I have plans with my boyfriend tonight."

"Well I'm sorry if being a part of vocal adrenaline interrupts your social life but you have to put the time in."

Rachel just rolled her eyes at him. How dare he tell her that she can't even spend time with her boyfriend when Jesse gets to be a half hour late to have spa time.

"Do you want to be here or not?"

"No! I do not want to be here." Rachel screamed so loud it actually scared him.

"Woah what is all the yelling about?" Jesse said finagling waltzing in.

"Well our new member and I just had a little disagreement."

"I told you she is stubborn. But one hell of a singer I might add." Jesse said with a wink, which just made Rachel shudder.

"Alright so let's get started. So tomorrow, we are going to make a surprise appearance at McKinley just to scare the crap out of them and let them know that we mean business and now that we have Rachel, we won't be stopped. So I heard that you two did a little duet last year."

"What duet?" Rachel asked clearly clueless.

"Rolling in the deep so you guys will sing that and now you will go learn some choreography."

They were walking away and once Jesse was sure richard was gone he stopped.

"Let's go I'm already late for meeting my boyfriend."

"We don't actually have to learn a dance we can just make it up as we go along." Jesse said with a shrug:

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Rachel trust me we'll be fine."

"Okay." Rachel said unsurely.

"So do you need a ride?" Jesse said dangling his keys in front of her face.

"I don't think Finn would be comfortable with that Jesse." Rachel said starting to walk away.

"So what are you going to walk there because I know Finn dropped you off this morning."

"Fine but no funny business or bad mouthing the love of my life got it?"

"Okay, okay I got it."

The smug smile on Jesse's face made Rachel nervous but she thought that she was just paranoid.

Once they got to where Finn was meeting Rachel Jesse insisted on walking her up to the door.

Finns POV: she is an hour late where the hell is she? Oh there she is with-. Wait a minute is she with ?

End of Finn's POV:

"Sorry I'm late practice ran late." Rachel said giving Finn a peck on the cheek.

"It's fine but uh why is he here?" Finn said referring to Jesse.

"Oh he just gave me a ride don't mind him."

"Yeah frankenteen don't mind me." Jesse said with a chuckle.

"See he is already insulting me rach!" Finn said starting to stand up with his fists clenched.

"Finn please not here."

"Whose side are you on?" Finn said looking hurt.

"Well of course I'm on your side but-."

"I've heard enough." Finn said leaving.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger and don't worry Rachel and Finn won't break up. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So in this chapter there will be more finchel drama plus a little diva fight. Review!

The next during glee club at McKinley:

"So today we will be talking about ideas for nationals." Mr. Shue said as he walked in and wrote nationals on the whiteboard.

Everyone looked at the empty seat in the front row expecting to hear Rachel say something about a solo but instead there was silence.

"Excuse me I'm being paged to the office." said looking at his beeping pager.

"So Finn I heard that you and that one girl who went to be with vocal adrenaline got in a little tizzy last night." Christina said clearly trying to flirt with Finn.

"Yeah but I may have overreacted a bit it really wasn't her fault." He knew that Rachel needed a ride there it's just that St. jackass brings out the worst in him.

"Well I'm sure that it was partly her fault." Christina said hoping Finn wouldn't get back together with her.

"Not really but I'm going to talk with her about it to get her side of things."

"Of course." Christina said with a smile even though on the inside she was swearing like a sailor.

"Guys I think we may be wanted in the auditorium." Mr. Shue said nervously as everyone else flooded out with a confused face.

When they got to the auditorium the sight before them horrified them. Vocal Adrenaline wad on their stage and they all knew what that meant Rachel was here.

The beginning notes for Bohemian Rhapsody flooded out and it was just like their first regionals competition with a few changes.

1.)Rachel was there.

2.)Instead of Jesse being the only lead Rachel was lead as well.

At the end of the performance they all stood there jaw dropped not knowing what to say.

"Trader." Mercedes said just loud enough so Rachel could hear.

"Excuse me!" Rachel said very shocked and threateningly.

"Oh please diva did you honestly think you could just switch glee clubs and everyone would be okay with it? Well guess what were not. But if you think that you're gonna win because you switched to vocal adrenaline you are damn wrong because we have a new secret weapon."

"Oh yeah and what's that?." Rachel said with a slight chuckle.

"Christina." Once Mercedes said the new members name everyone looked over at her confused. Because every one in New Directions knew very well that Christina could not sing well let alone be a good secret weapon.

"Christina? Who the hell is that?" Rachel said completely oblivious to the new person in the room due to the fact that her eyes have been on who she hoped was still her boyfriend.

"That would be me." Christina said stepping forward very enthusiastically.

"Gosh where have I seen those knee socks before?" Rachel said completely sarcastically.

"Oh you like? These are my favorite pair."

"No I don't like. Sweetie there is a reason I ditched the knee socks for a cheerleading uniform."

"Wait hold up Berry is a cheerleader now?" Puck said saying what everyone was thinking.

"Rach when did you become a cheerleader?" Finn asked hurt that she hadn't told him.

"Yesterday, and I was going to tell you last night but you freaked out because I got a simple ride from Jesse." Rachel said as she stormed off crying.

Very discreetly Christina followed her not being noticed.

"You okay?" She asked in a very fake sweet voice.

"No I am not okay and don't pretend like you care because I know you don't."

"Oh but I do. I care that you and Finn are no longer a couple, and based on the way things are going things between you won't last." Christina said trying to aggravate Rachel because she knew Finn would shortly be here.

"I suggest you shut your tone deaf mouth." Rachel said trying to hold herself back.

"And if I don't?" Christina said in a challenging tone.

Just as Finn walked in Rachel slapped Christina across the face.

A/N: I promise happy finchel is coming so please keep reading. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I'm glad everyone is enjoying this also in this chapter I will be introducing a new character. Review!

There were two thoughts running through Rachel's mind one was how great it felt to slap that bitch and the other was what would Finn think as she got outside of McKinley she knew she would have to walk home to get away.

"Hey." said a familiar looking jock sitting on a bench outside.

"Um hi. Do I know you because you look really familiar?" Rachel said trying to place where she knew him from.

"I don't know but before I introduce myself why is a lovely girl like you crying?" the stranger said obviously hitting on her.

"Well it's a long story."

"I got time. By the way I'm Eric Darren and you are?"

"Rachel. Anyway yesterday me and my boyfriend got in a big fight because my ex boyfriend gave me a ride. So we were mad at each other today so we got into an argument. I ran off and this psycho bitch followed me and started talking about how great my boyfriend is or should I say was and how we shouldn't be together so I got really pissed and slapped her and when I slapped her my boyfriend came in."

"Wow the picture of you slapping someone is really hot." this made Rachel chuckle and playfully hit him.

"So gorgeous do you need a ride?" Eric asked pointing to his motorcycle. Just as Rachel was going to accept Finn walked out.

"No way does she need a ride and especially not from you." Finn spat at Eric.

"Wait a second finnocence is your boyfriend." Eric said with a laugh.

"Yeah what does it mean to you?" Finn said slipping a possessive arm around Rachel.

"Nothing I'm just surprised that you could get a girl this hot." Eric said whistling.

Now Rachel knew who he was. Eric Darren is Finn's nemesis. She remembered how last year even after they were broken up how Eric would hit on her and Finn would threaten him after each time he did.

"Look I think you need to go and back off my girl."

"Fine but Rachel if this moron can't satisfy you well you know where to find me." Eric said with a wink.

"So I'm still your girl?" Rachel said hopefully.

"Of course rach. But can you make me a promise?"

"Of course Finn anything."

"Even if we break up or I die or something promise me you will never ever date Eric." Finn said completely serious.

"Of course Finn, I know you guys have hated each other since kindergarten when he pulled your pants down in front of everyone. I would never date him no matter how bad of a breakup we have."

"Great but I don't intend on breaking up because this, what we have is forever." Finn said with that smile that gave her chills.

"Finn I need you to know that I don't have any feelings for Jesse. That ride he gave me yesterday was awkward and weird and he's just annoying."

"I know Rachel there is just something about him that runs me the wrong way."

"I know also are you mad at me for slapping that wannabe bitch." Rachel asked bitterly.

"Of course not I actually thought it was like super hot."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah." Finn said pulling Rachel close.

"So what did she say to you after I ran out?"

"She tried to say that you were just some crazy bitch who was trying to use me and then she added in that you were a lesbian and were hitting on her." Finn said crinkling his nose at the memory.

"Something is seriously wrong with her."

"Yeah and she is totally trying to be like you."

"Hey Finn would you call the fight we just had pretty bad?"

"I guess why?"

"Well I guess that means that we have to have some really hot makeup sex." Rachel said with a fake sigh.

"Yeah I guess so." Finn said with a seductive smile.

Finn then picked a laughing Rachel up bridal style and ran to the car.

A/N: Alright finchel shippers I hope this chapter satisfied you after all of the finchel fights. Remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner I was planning on posting it earlier but my computer deleted it so I had to rewrite it. Anyway this chapter was somewhat hard to write but next chapter expect finchel goodness.

Rachel's thoughts:

It's crazy how much things have changed in the past week. One week ago I was a loser at McKinley who got slushied and made fun of constantly but now I'm a popular cheerleader at Carmel who's apart of vocal adrenaline I guess the vocal adrenaline thing kind of sucks but I guess I can't have everything.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when her phone heart instantly skipped a beat when she read the caller ID. It read Finn 3. Even after dating all this time he still had that effect on her.

R:Hello

F:Hey rach.

R:Hi Finn, so what's up.

F:Well we haven't hung out in a while since the thing with Jesse so I was thinking that maybe we could go on a date this Saturday.

R:Finn I would love to. Where are we going or is it going to be a surprise?

F:Well actually it won't be just us it will be us and the rest of the glee club at a party at Santana's house.

R:Finn I don't know if that is the best idea I mean sure I'm friends with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck. But the rest of them hate me and would hate it if I was there.

F:Rach come on they'll get over it but I don't know if I can get through the party without you there.

R:Will there be alcohol?

F:Well yeah I mean it's a party with Santana and Puck but you don't have to drink.

R:Are you kidding? The only thing that's going to get me through the night is the drinking.

F:Wait so does that mean you'll come?

R:Yes but I can't promise that I will be nice to some of them.

Before Finn could respond Rachel hung up.

Next day at Carmel:

Rachel and fellow cheerleader Hailey were talking at lunch when Hailey asked a question that completely threw her off guard.

"So Rachel since you are pretty cool and a cheerleader I was thinking that maybe you could come to my party this Saturday."

Rachel was just about to say yes when she remembered her promise to Finn.

"I would love to but I can't I actually have other plans."

"Well cancel because anyone who is anybody is at my party." the other cheerleader said as if it was super obvious.

"Believe me I would so rather be at your party but there is this total bitch named Christina who is going to be there and I have to make sure she keeps her mitts off my boyfriend." It felt weird talking bad about someone like this because Rachel always hated those girls.

"Alright that I can understand and respect but promise me you'll be at the next one?"

"Of course." rachel said with a fake smile.

Meanwhile at McKinley:

"Hey guys is it okay if Rachel comes to our party on Saturday?" Finn asked everyone at the lunch table.

"Oh hell to the no is that self absorbed bossy diva gonna ruin the party." Mercedes said glaring at Finn.

"A couple things Aretha." Santana said getting up from her spot to get in Mercedes face.

"First of all it's my house so I can invite anyone I want and you're lucky I'm even letting you or wannabe bitch over there come. Second of all if anything Rachel will liven up the party. And finally it's not even a real party it's a bunch of glee kids getting together." Santana said looking mad as hell at Mercedes.

"Oh and and one more thing don't talk about my girl that way because next time you do I will be going all Lima heights on your ass." Santana said walking away.

At the party:

Rachel was standing outside Santana's door debating whether or not to ring the doorbell.

She finally decided to ring it and instantly regretted it once she saw who came to the door. Christina.

"Oh I didn't actually think you'd show." Christina said clearly not pleased that Rachel was there.

"Of course I'm here did you really think I would leave you alone with my boyfriend."

"Well I was hoping you would because I plan on making out with him all night long."

"Do you actually think he likes you because he doesn't."

"Yes he does he is always nice to me."

"That is just how Finn is he is nice to everyone."

Christina let her anger take over so before Rachel knew it Christina's hand collided with Rachel's face.

"You know what I don't have to take this I am leaving."

Rachel's POV:

I can't believe that little bitch just hit me. I mean I know I hit her but she deserved it. I was just telling it like it is. I can't stay at this party no way. Wait a minute isn't Hailey's party just a few doors down. That sounds like a much better time than hanging out here.

A/N:

Sorry if Rachel is a little OOC but I made her that way because she's a cheerleader now don't worry eventually the old Rachel will be back. Also next chapter expect plenty of finchel. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Sorry it has taken me so long to update I've been very busy lately. But here is the next chapter. Also happy finchel will be next chapter. Review.

Hailey's party was so much more fun than that stupid glee party Rachel thought to herself.

It was midnight and Rachel was beyond a little tipsy. She had lost count of how many drinks she had after her fourth drink.

"Rachel!" Hailey screamed running over to Rachel. "We have to get out of here the cops just arrived and you still have the "stuff" I told you to hold on to."

Just as Rachel and Hailey were almost out the cops walked in and blocked all of the exits.

"Alright so here is what is going to happen we are going to call your guys' parents and for those of you whose parents we cannot reach will be taking a ride down to the station." The cop yelled very loudly.

They could reach almost everyones parents except for two people Rachel and one person Rachel did not expect to see Eric Darren.

"Alright you two you guys are both minors under the influence of alcohol and we cannot reach your parents so therefore you will be spending a night in prison unless someone twenty-one years or older can come and pick you up."

Meanwhile at the other party:

"Hey Kurt have you seen Rachel." Finn asked because Rachel never showed up and she always brought out his protective side.

"Uh actually I have. She arrived here a few hours ago but her and Christina got into an argument and then Christina slapped her." Kurt said afraid of the taller boys reaction.

"Wait Christina slapped her? Was she drunk when she left?" Finn said getting ready to go look for her.

"Yes Christina slapped her but she wasn't drunk yet because she had just arrived."

Just as Finn was leaving the party he got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Finn said as he answered the call.

"Finn it's me Rachel."

"Rach? Where did you go? Wait a minute are you drunk." Finn asked with his voice laced with worry,

"Yeah but look this isn't easy to say but I'm sort of in jail."

Finn's eyes just about popped out at her last few words. Never did he expect Rachel to be in jail."

"Rachel why are you in jail?"

"I was at this party and there was alcohol an they couldn't reach my parents so they sent me to jail. Also that stupid guy Eric is here too."

"Wait Eric Darren is there? You know what never mind. I'll be there in a little bit."

After Finn hung up the phone he realized that they wouldn't release Rachel to him that he would have to have an adult.

He tried calling but he didn't answer so he called the only other adult he knew that would help Rachel.

"Hello Jesse? I need your help Rachel is in jail and I may need someone older to help me bail her out."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to include too much in this chapter also I know I promised happy finchel in this chapter but that will be next chapter. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I had major writers block I hope this chapter is good and please please please review. Review!

"So frankenteen finally needs my help." Jesse said smugly as he and Finn walked into the police station.

"Yes but only because your older than me so they will probably release her to you. Okay so what do you want in return for you helping me and Rachel out?" Finn said rolling his eyes

"I don't want anything I just realized that being cruel and selfish won't get me Rachel's heart."

"Really you still won't give up on her? Even after she chose me over you last year at nationals when she kissed me on stage." he said putting emphasis on the word 'me'.

"You know Finn I could turn around right now and leave Rachel in jail but Rachel is my friend and I won't ditch her for her incompetent boyfriend."

"Really? Are you seriously trying to make me look like the bad guy here."

"Oh finnocence I'm not trying I'm succeeding. Oh by the way if Rachel ever gets tired of you let her know that she can always take a ride on the Jesse express." jesse said putting his arm in the air to make a train horn motion.

"You know what?" Finn said with his fists clenched and jaw tightened clearly pushed over the edge at Jesse's last comment.

"What?"

The only answer Jesse received was a punch in the face from Finn.

"I've been waiting years to do that. Now get up and help me bail Rachel out of jail."

Jesse reluctantly got up and followed the taller boy scared what would happen if he didn't follow.

When they walked in Jesse put on his charm completely unaware of his bleeding lip that was caused by Finn's punch.

"May I help you." the lady at the front desk asked unable to tear her eyes away from Jesse's bleeding lip

"Hi yes I would like to bail Rachel berry out of here."

"Okay I just need you to confirm that you are older than eighteen and pay Rachel's bail and then I can release her to you."

"Great thanks." Jesse said with what was supposed to be a sexy wink but really turned out as a stalker wink.

After they took care of the paperwork and paid her bail and very disgruntled Rachel came out along with the last person that Finn wanted to see. Eric Darren.

Finn obviously jealous quickly pulled Rachel to him and slipped an arm around her.

This did not go unnoticed by Eric however.

"Okay well I guess I will be going now to avoid the wrath of Finn Hudson. Bye Rachel it was actually kind of fun being in jail with you." Eric said with a smirk as he left.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Not much." Rachel said looking at the ground

"Wait a minute jesse what happened to your lip?" Rachel asked noticing jesses bleeding lip.

"Oh yeah you can thank your jealous boyfriend for that one." Jesse said bitterly.

"Rachel I can explain." Finn said thinking that his girlfriends reaction would be not good.

"No need because it just so happens that I find that incredibly hot." Rachel said gripping Finn's shirt.

Just as their heated make out session began Jesse quickly objected.

"Wait a minute so even though I bailed you out of jail you go straight to Finn?"

"Jesse here's the thing you don't understand I will always go straight to Finn." Rachel said pulling Finn out with her.

A/N: Okay so I know that for as long as it took me to post this chapter it should be better but I feel like I have had to much dramatic finchel and not enough fluffy finchel. Also please tell me if you like this story or not. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I am sorry that I haven't had a lot of angst but right now I'm just showing how strong I believe Finn and Rachel's relationship is. So thank you for reviewing and you guys are awesome. Review!

Finn noticed Rachel clumsily walking to the car and he then realized she was still drunk.

"Uh hey rach maybe I should drive you home?" Finn said in an attempt to get the keys from Rachel.

"No I'm driving." Rachel said slurring her words together.

"Babe I don't think that's such a great idea." Finn said reaching for the keys that were in her hands.

"Finn I am not that drunk." after that was said Rachel stumbled to the ground.

"Oh my gosh rach are you okay?" Finn said taking advantage of this and getting the car keys.

"I'm fine. Hey wait a minute where did the keys go?"

Finn then pulled them out and dangled them in front of her.

"I am not getting in that car Finn." Rachel said with a foot stomp.

"Wanna bet?" Finn said picking her up bridal style and putting her in the passenger side.

Finn finally satisfied started the car and was about to pull up when he looked to his right and saw that his petite girlfriend was no longer there.

"Damn her light footsteps." Finn mumbled to himself as he rushed out of the car in search of his drunken girlfriend.

When he finally reached her, he noticed she was talking to someone in a truck.

**RACHEL'S POV WHILE FINN WAS LOOKING FOR HER:**

He is not the boss of me. I will walk home if I have to but there is no way I am getting a ride with him. Why is this truck slowing down?

"Hey Rachel need a ride?" I then realized who it was. Eric.

**End of Rachel's POV**

"Hey Rachel need a ride?"

"No she most definitely does not need a ride. Especially not from you of all people." Finn said running up to Rachel putting an arm around her waist.

"Calm down finnocence I just saw her walking down the street and I thought that she may need a ride."

"That is not all that you were planning on doing and you know it!"

"Whatever dude. Hey Rachel if you don't want to ride home with this psycho I totally get it if you want a ride from me."

"I don't feel so good." Rachel said before vomiting all over Finn.

"Well I guess we know she can't hold her liquor. You know on second thought you can drive her a vomiting girl is not hot."

Finn then looked beside him and saw that Rachel was lying down on the grass starting to sleep.

Finn picked her up bridal style holding her slightly away from him so she would not get any vomit on her.

As Finn arrived at his house, he saw the light on inside and realized he would have to explain this to his mom.

"Finn where have you been you had me worried sick? And why are you carrying Rachel covered in vomit." Finn's mom asked very worried.

"Well there was this party and although I didn't drink Rachel did and well her dads are out of town and I didn't want her staying in that house by herself so I thought that I should bring her here."

"Alright fine but no funny business."

The next morning:

"Good morning beautiful." Finn said pushing hair out of her eyes.

"I feel terrible. Wait why am I at your house? Does your mom know?"

"Relax babe last night you were drunk and so I brought you to my house and yes my mom knows."

"Oh my gosh Finn I am so sorry. But just out of curiosity did I do anything stupid last night?"

"Well if by stupid you mean get arrested, refuse to drive home with me, almost drive home with Eric and then throw up on me then yes you did some extremely stupid stuff." Finn said with a little laugh at the end.

"Finn I am so sorry."

"I forgive you but this is why I don't like drinking."

"I know."

"Also I don't like this new Rachel. What happened to you the Rachel I know never would

have been that stupid."

"She got blackmailed into vocal adrenaline."

"We need to figure out a way to get you back in new directions because it isn't the same without you and you aren't the same either."

"Actually Finn I am way ahead of you."

A/N: All right so I hope you like this chapter because it may be awhile before we have more fluffy finchel. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi sorry for being so late with posting this chapter. But here it is also in this chapter it's Finn's birthday so it will be partial finchel fluff and part angst. Review!

"Rach, all I want for my birthday is you and you back in the new directions." Finn said wrapping his arms around his small girlfriend.

"Finn you get just me everyday and I already told that I'm working on getting me back into new directions we are on spring break keyword break. It's a break from drama and everything else. So I need to know what you want for your birthday and money is no object."

"Rachel while I'm glad you care so much I don't want any material things. I want a rachel berry original."

"Alright fine I'll put a lot of thought into your gift."

"Oh by the way for your birthday we are having lunch with the new directions."

"Wait all of them." Finn asked uneasily.

"Finn while I may not like all of them you do and I will try to put aside my differences for you."

"Actually Rachel I want everyone to have fun on my birthday and especially you because you are the most important to me so tell me who do you want there."

"Finn it's your party you decide but if I have to there are really only three people I don't want there and they are Christina Mercedes and Artie."

"Well you decided that awfully fast but it works for me."

"Alright so while i think about your gift I want you to hold me in your arms because I do my best thinking while I'm in your arms."

Finns party:

"Hey has anyone seen Rachel she's ten minutes late and Rachel is never late."

"Well you know Rachel she likes to make an entrance." explained Quinn.

Just as Finn was about to say something Rachel walked in wearing a trench coat."

"Hey babe why are you wearing a trench coat."

"If it's for anything nasty please take it off after lunch."

"No actually Finn it's your birthday gift. But Santana puck get your minds out of the gutter that's not why I'm wearing it!" Rachel said pointing her finger at them.

"Okay so what's my gift."

"Well I did what you said and put a lot of thought into it originally I was just going to make a scrapbook but then I decided that was too predictable. So then I thought what does he really want and I remembered how you said that you wanted me back in new directions and since I can't do that yet I did the next best thing."

Under Rachel's trenchcoat was one of her old outfits. A sweater, with a plaid skirt, knee socks, and penny loafers.

"Oh my gosh Rachel I actually enjoyed hanging out with you before this." Santana said crossing her arms."

"So Finn do you like it or is it just stupid." Finn's face was currently unreadable and he hadn't said a word yet.

"Rachel I love it and I miss this you. Thank you rach it's just what I wanted." Finn said leaning into kiss Rachel.

At Finns house that night:

"So Finn did you have fun with your friends?"

Carole asked as she dished up Finns birthday dinner.

"Yeah it was great."

"Finn we are really sorry that we couldn't get you any birthday gifts you know money has been tight lately with our move to Washington D.C."

"Mom I understand it's fine really."

"No Finn it's not fine so instead I got you what you really want anyway."

"Surprise!" Rachel yelled as she walked in.

"Mom if Rachel is my present then this is the best birthday ever."

As the dinner ended everyone was tired and saying goodnight but Finn insisted on taking Rachel home because he didn't want her going home on her own.

"Rachel thank you for the awesome birthday."

"Finn I love you so much and I promise that when you guys go to regionals I will be there on stage with you."

"I know you will but right now you should go get some rest goodnight."

A/N: So I know this chapter was pointless but it was an idea I had in my head. Next chapter regionals! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So this story is sadly almost over. But no worries I have another story in the works. Review!**

"Rachel I know you don't want to deal with it but you have to. You either have to perform with vocal adrenaline or figure out a way to perform with us."

"Finn I cannot perform with vocal adrenaline, new directions is my team and I don't want to perform with anyone else."

"Well regional's are in two days so how do you plan on figuring it out?" Finn asked in a monotone voice.

"I don't know Finn! Maybe instead of asking me what I'm going to do you could help think of ideas!" Rachel was now incredibly irritated but not completely with Finn also pretty much everything in her life.

"Rachel look it's just that I have more important things to do." After Fin realized how that sounded he immediately wanted to take it back.

"I thought you wanted to be there for me and help me but I guess I was wrong." Rachel said starting to walk away.

"Rachel of course I-." Before Finn could finish Rachel cut him off.

"Just save it Finn none of you guys want me there anyway so good luck winning with tone deaf Christina on your side I bet Mr. Shue even gave her a solo since he wants to pretend that she is me." Rachel said bitterly and now full out storming out away from Finn.

**Later that night at Finn's house:**

"Finn what did you do to Rachel?" Kurt said doing a very Rachel Berry-esque storm up to him.

"Look dude I didn't do anything." Finn said holding his hands up in defense.

"Well not according to Rachel."

"What was the Rachel Berry version of things?" Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Well Rachel's version which I suspect is the accurate version is that you were pressuring her into coming up with a plan to get out of Vocal Adrenaline and she was stressed out about everything and she also said that when she is with you that feels like the one safe place for you but today it didn't feel that way. So Mr. Hudson I would just love to hear you version now." Kurt said crossing his arms.

Finn felt awful he never thought of it that way and he really didn't mean to go off on her so he knew there was only one thing left to do. Beg for her forgiveness.

"My version is that I was a total jackass." Finn said responding to Kurt's question then walking away to call Rachel.

When Finn dialed Rachel's number after a few rings he was sent to voicemail.

"Sorry I can't take your call either because I'm practicing for regionals or I'm at cheerleading practice or the more likely reason you are my boyfriend and I don't want to talk to you and if you are my boyfriend don't bother leaving a message because I won't listen to it. Thanks!"

Finn was a little hurt by her voicemail but then realized that he probably deserved it so decided to leave a message anyways.

"Hey Rachel it's me Finn but you already knew that I just wanted to make sure you knew it was me and not some creep trying to stalk you but if it was some creep you probably wouldn't be listening to this still but I guess since its me your probably not listening anyway and- Damnit I'm rambling I guess you're rubbing off on me but not in a bad way or anything just- you know what to prevent further humiliation I'm just going to say we need to talk bye."

Smooth Hudson really smooth Finn thought to himself as he brought the palm of his hand to his face.

Two hours later Finn got a call but not from whom he was hoping.

"What do you want Puck?" Finn said in an aggravated voice.

"Well if you're going to have that attitude then I won't tell you what I need to say."

"Okay bye."

"No wait look I just wanted to say that I'm down here at the Lima bean and Rachel is also here with some guy."

"Who?" Finn said panic evident in his voice.

"Just get down here."

When Finn arrived he quickly found Puck.

"So where is Rachel?"

"Over there with that dark haired guy." Puck said pointing to the back of a dark brown head since the face was not in sight.

Finn stomped over there ready to punch out whoever was here with his girlfriend.

"What do you think you're doing here with my girlfriend?"

"Finn stop!" Rachel shouted trying to get Finn to calm down

"Why should I stop when once again you're cheating on me with some guy." It stung Rachel a little bit when he used the words once again.

"Finn this isn't a guy this is my friend Sophie from vocal adrenaline."

"Wait a minute you aren't a dude?" Finn said extremely embarrassed.

Rachel and Sophie both just shook their heads as if to say yeah you moron.

"Well this is awkward and Rachel did you get my message?"

Rachel just shook her head no.

"Well when you get to mine just erase it." Finn said running back to Puck.

"Dude that isn't a dude that's her friend Sophie!"

"I know" Puck said casually.

"What do you mean you know?" Finn said narrowing his eyes.

"I mean she introduced me to her when she first got here."

"Then why did you call me down here?"

"Because I was bored and I thought it would be funny and I was so right." Puck said laughing.

Finn slapped him upside then head then walked away.

**At Regionals:**

"Alright guys so I know we are short one of our best singers but we didn't need her at sectionals and we don't need her now. Also we are performing last and vocal adrenaline is up so go support Rachel like she is your teammate." Mr. Shue said ushering everyone out of the dressing room.

As they sat down in the auditorium Rachel walked out on stage and did something nobody expected…

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but they keep you wanting more. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**

**Top of Form**

**A/N: So this is it the final chapter. I hope you guys liked it let me know if the ending is good and tell me if you'd read anymore of my stories. Review!**

When Rachel walked she did something nobody expected.

Her opening notes started and when she started to sing she sounded bad like Sugar Motta bad. To the observers eye she was just terrible. But the New Directions knew better. They knew she was throwing the competition so that they would win. After she screached out her last note she tripped walking to her place in the group number.

Unfortunately for them she was one of the main vocalists in this song and she was just as bad if not worse than she was in the last song and as for her dancing next to her Finn looked like Brittany or Mike.

To everyones relief their performance was over and a few unconvincing claps and shouts followed their performance. It was now the next groups turn and their glee club was all about disco and they did your stereotypical disco stuff.

The New Directions were next and rather than singing songs that they didn't know. They sang songs that they had sang at one time or another during glee club. The first song they sang was Beth and Puck and Finn sang it as a duet. The next song was songbird a solo by Santana. Last was their group number and they were going to do don't stop believin but for some reason it didn't work without Rachel their star so instead they sang Sing.

When it was time for the results Vocal Adrenaline was announced in second place because somehow the disco group was worse than them. The disco group got third and the new directions got first place.

The New Directions then went to the choir room to celebrate.

"Has anyone seen Christina?" Mercedes asked noticing Christina's absence.

"Maybe Rachel killed her." Santana said jokingly receiving a few laughs.

"Is it just me or does winning not feel as good this time?" Finn asked nobody in particular.

"You mean because if Rachel hadn't thrown the competition we would've lost?" Just as that was said Rachel walked in.

"I just wanted to come by to say congratulations."

"Thanks and nice performance you really are a great actress." Kurt said in an "I know what you did" voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said unconvincingly.

"Oh please we all know that you threw the competition so we'd win. Although I am a little curious why didn't you want to win?" Quinn asked.

"Fine I threw it because if we lost they wouldn't need me and I would be free to come back. That is of course if you'll let me come back." Rachel said in a hopeful tone.

"Of course you can come back." Mr. Shue said with a warm smile.

"Great oh and also I ran into Christina. Turns out she isn't who you think. She is a twenty-seven year old who was hired to blackmail me and join you guys so you'd lose." There were a few shocked expressions but Finn didn't care about that he needed to talk to Rachel.

"Hey Finn you were great up there."

"Thanks but I was just wondering do you forgive me for what I said the other day and being such an idiot when I accused you of cheating."

"Well after I listened to your cute little rambling message it was hard to stay mad. Plus you threatening to beat up who you thought was a guy was pretty hot."

"I love you Rachel and I hope this means I get the old Rachel back." Finn said in a hopeful tone.

"Of course."

"Hey rach I'm forever yours."

"Faithfully." Rachel said completing the line of their most famous duet.

**A/N: Well that is it. Let me know how it was and let me know if you'd read any of my stories in the future. Review!****Bottom of Form**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
